


Good Morning

by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sheik is Male and His own Person, hauntober day 3 tea, minor sic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight
Summary: Sheik is enjoying his morning cup of tea when his husband wakes up sick.
Relationships: Link - Relationship, Sheik - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Good Morning

Sheik enjoyed tea. It was the first thing he drank in the morning and the last thing he drank before bed. He drank it with every meal. He drank it when he was sick and when he was healthy. Tea was a comfort for the Sheikah warrior and assassin. It soothed him in a way that few things did. In fact he was enjoying a cup of tea at this moment. 

The sun was just beginning to rise and he watched as steam swirled above his cup. The only sounds to be heard this early were the change of the guard and the morning doves that roosted on the castle roof. He sat in the ledge of his balcony and sipped lesuirly at his drink. This mornings tea was black, a blend of rich herbs and spices that were invigorating. The taste and texture of it danced across his tongue and he smiled fondly. 

Link hated tea. For all Sheiks effort in showing him how to brew a proper cup and how to add sweetener properly if it was desired, the Hylian couldn’t stand the stuff. Still Link, at Sheiks insistance would drink it at times. Never without argument and always with a face that said he’d rather be doing anything but, still he did drink it. 

Sheik was pulled from his thoughts on the matter by a loud cough from the bed. Lithely he slid from the balcony and slipped into the still darkened bedroom. He stopped when another cough wracked through the Hero’s lungs. 

With ghost like movement he set his tea on the bedside table and sat beside his husband. Fondly he brushed blond locks from his sweat slicked face and allowed his bare fingers to slide through ever lengthening tresses. 

“Sick are we?”

“M’fine.”

“Uhuh.”   
The Hero of time pushed himself to a sitting position and took Sheiks hand in his.

“I am.” He cleared just throat and continued in a scratchy voice, “ it’s just a little cough and Zelda needs me in court again today.”

“Link, even you get to take sick days.”

“You don’t.”

Sheik smiled, his face bare in the early morning light.

“I don’t get sick.” 

It was the truth. The Sheikah was very rarely sick. He attributed this to his daily routines, and the measures he took to maintain his good health, specifically his tea. Then again, even when he was he didn’t let on. He was captain of the queens guard after all.  
Link coughed again more violently and choked out,

“If I’m sick you have to stay here with me Sheik.” 

“Hmmm and what do you think Zelda would say to that?”

“ I think she’d crawl in bed with us and say she was sick too.” 

Sheik laughed and bent forward to kiss Links head. 

“If I stick around you know I’ll force you to drink tea.” 

“But you’ll cuddle with me too.” 

Link was a child. That’s all there was to it, his tone, his posture, everything suggested that he was not at all the man that saved Hyrule and was instead a little kid. That’s what being sick did to heros. 

“I will.”

“Then get back in bed.”  
Sheik raised his good eyebrow,

“Demanding this morning. Let me make you some tea first.” And there it was, the famous ‘I can’t believe I’m actually going to drink the leaf juice. It’s bitter and gross and I can’t stand it but Sheik made it for me so I can’t not drink it’ face. Sheik laughed and purposefully sauntered to the fireplace. The tea was already prepared. He simply needed to add water and for Links benefit, honey and a lot of it. As he was returning to the bed Link sneezed loudly and violently. 

“Not sick huh?” He asked as he handed the other a hot cup of tea and picked up his own. 

“Shut up.” 

“Grumpy too.”

“M’not.”

“Link, drink your tea.” 

So, he did. All the while curled into Sheik and making faces while the older boy read to him.


End file.
